


Benvolio has a really hard time

by Kat465k (orphan_account)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Benvolio - Freeform, M/M, Retelling, Tybalt - Freeform, benvolio has a hard time, benvolio x tybalt, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kat465k
Summary: Benvolio likes Tybalt, but Benvolio’s a Montague, and he’s a Capulet, therefore it can never happen...right?A side story from the infamous Romeo and Juliet!





	Benvolio has a really hard time

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate work title: Benvolio crushes too hard on Tybalt and gets his spine crushed/Tybalt is crushed on but also does the crushing/Tybalt is crushed in two ways

In a far away city named Verona, the people knew well of the rivalry between the Capulets and the Montagues. Nobody remembers the cause of the grudge, only that it continues to this day.

From the house of Montague, Benvolio roamed the streets. The people who enjoyed gossip and meaningless chatter held him in high regard.

“Such a benevolent man, he is,” he overheard a follower of the Montague family say. Benvolio found it somewhat hilarious that his name sounded like the word _benevolent. _It was almost like a self-fulfilling prophecy, given to him the moment of his birth. His name’s similarity to the word reminded him of characters from plays who had named in which their personality aligned to, especially the side character of a story.__

____

____

Still, even a humble man like Benvolio was proud of his reputation. He didn’t particularly enjoy the bloody conflict many men indulge themselves in, but he was as skilled as any man in wielding a sword.

“If you want to fight, I’m your man. My employer is as good as yours,” a servant who sported the Capulet colors remarked to a worker of his own family, the Montagues. Their swords poised at one another, they launched into a fight.

Benvolio sighed, another fight caused by the family feud. He personally thought the feud was pointless and served no purpose except manslaughter. Not that it mattered though. He needed to stop the fighting before the Prince got involved.

“Break it up you fools,” Benvolio commanded, drawing his sword. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” He tried to break up the fighting but the servants wouldn’t part.

Benvolio was ever-so-slightly annoyed at this, especially since one of these men belonged to his family, and by definition, should obey his orders. Nevertheless, they persisted.

A cold, familiar voice rang out within the crowd of cheers, one Benvolio knew too well for his own good. Benvolio’s heart paced against his will. 

“What? You’ve pulled out your sword to fight with these worthless servants? Turn around and look at the man who’s about to kill you.” Tybalt sneered, gripping a sword in his large hand.

Benvolio turned to the direction of the Capulet, tightening his grip on his sword. He knew how this conflict was going to end. Tybalt was known for his hatred for Montagues. Still, He wanted a chance to admire Tybalt’s brooding eyes.

Careful to watch his words, Benvolio spoke. “I’m only trying to keep the peace,” he replied, a warning laced within his words. “Either put away your sword or use it to help me stop this fight.”

Tybalt’s handsome features contorted into a look of disgust, a look he was used to from their many duels, usually started from minuscule arguments such as this one.

It seemed, at least to Benvolio, whenever there was a familial dispute, Tybalt was always there to seize his chance at violence. Benvolio wasn’t sure whether Tybalt was simply _that _bloodthirsty, or if there was another reason.__

____

____

“What?” Tybalt’s eye twitched. “You take out your sword and then talk about peace? I hate the word _peace _like I hate hell, all Montagues, and you!”__

____

____

Benvolio flinched at the insult. Normally insults never bothered him; Benvolio liked to believe he was tolerant. Yet, something about Tybalt’s insults bothered him. What it was, Benvolio didn’t know.

“Let’s go at it, coward!” Tybalt charged at Benvolio. Benvolio blocked his advance with his own sword. And thus began their dance.

As their swords intermingled, Benvolio admired Tybalt’s handsome features. His bronze skin that glittered with light sweat was framed by his curly brown hair. His mischievous grin was plastered all over his face. But his chiseled chin and piercing cold blue eyes struck out to Benvolio the most.

Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that Tybalt was attractive. Benvolio was just another person who admired his beautiful features...and yet despite that…

What was this feeling Benvolio felt whenever he saw Tybalt? It was like his heart leapt out of his chest, and he suddenly became self aware about everything, like how attractive Tybalt was, or how sweaty his own body was. He had asked Mercutio for advice on his thoughts and feelings, not mentioning the person name to Mercutio’s disappointment, but he was no help. 

_“Just fuck the girl already!” Mercutio had cried drunkenly. “About time you started penetrating people with your sword!” He laughed loudly, making sexual and inappropriate hand gestures at Benvolio. ___

____

____

_Benvolio sighed at the drunken man. He might’ve been high as well, you never knew when it came to Mercutio. After failing to get proper advice from Mercutio, he resolved to speak with Romeo, his dear cousin whom was driven by love and emotions. Romeo was stubborn in his pursuits in romance, attaching himself to any pretty lady almost instantaneously and driven by his drive to deflower them. Benvolio had liked to tease Romeo that one day his impulsiveness would lead to his downfall. Surely, someone like him would know a good deal of what Benvolio felt._

____

____

_When he met up with Romeo, he had teased him like Mercutio did, but said something that caught Benvolio by surprise. ___

____

____

_“From what I’m hearing, you seem to be in love with this maiden,” Romeo stated, patting Benvolio on the back. “I’m so proud! I almost believed you wished to live a life of chastity since you never showed interest in women.” Benvolio chuckled and shook his head. If only he knew... ___

____

____

There was no way he was in love with a Capulet, his family’s bane. He had thought. It was too soon to assume he was madly in love with this man who hated him tenfold in return. He was infatuated, at best. He’d get over it in a couple days, and forget about him.

_At least, he hoped it would. ___

____

____

_Benvolio shook himself back into reality, where he battled with Tybalt. Steadying his stance, he blocked Tybalt’s assaults with his own strength. Tybalt called out more insults, but Benvolio was too focused on not losing his head to pay attention. He hadn’t noticed the crowd who joined in on the fight, since he was mainly focused on Tybalt’s murderous glare. Even the heads of the Capulets and Montagues had arrived. The rioting persisted, seeming to last forever. ___

____

____

“You rebels! Enemies of the peace! You there!” The Prince shouted from nearby. “I’ll have you tortured if you don’t put down your swords and listen to your prince!” Everyone lowered their weapons. It was mere stupidity to question the authority of the Prince. 

_...Shit. _Benvolio thought. He had gotten so distracted by Tybalt, that he didn’t diffuse the situation and instead escalated it.__

____

____

The Prince continued. “Riots have broken out in this city several times thanks to your family feud, Capulet and Montague. If you ever cause a disturbance in our streets again,” He gestured to the frozen citizens and his expression darkened.

“You’ll pay for it with your lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> dear god help me


End file.
